A love to Kill 2
by Ryeofa YeWook
Summary: Ryeo Wook berjalan ragu menuju pintu apartement Yesung. Mereka telah berjanji akan makan malam di apartement Yesung. "Ryeowookie..." sapa Yesung riang saat wookie sampai di depan pintu. Ternyata yesung sudah menunggu wookie. "Ah annyeong yesungie
1. Chapter 1

**A Love To Kill / FF / 2nd sesion**

Oleh Navyta Kim Yong Lay

A Love To Kill

Yesung

Ryoewook

other cast

ini adalah seri lanjutan ff perdanaku, mian sbelumnya kalau isi ceritanya jelek.

tapi ini murni imajinasi saya, yg terinspirasi dari berbagai kisah. Dan mian klo judulnya sama seperti salah satu drakor yg mungkin jadi idola readers semua...

I Hope You Like This ^^

Happy Reading...

Ryeo Wook berjalan ragu menuju pintu apartement Yesung.

Mereka telah berjanji akan makan malam di apartement Yesung.

"Ryeowookie..." sapa Yesung riang saat wookie sampai di depan pintu. Ternyata yesung sudah menunggu wookie.

"Ah annyeong yesungie," katanya sambil membungkukkan badan, sedikit kaget.

"Silakan masuk," kata yesung.

Di dalam yesung sudah menyiapkan bermacam makanan, dia tidak tahu makanan ksukaan ryeowook.

"Yesungie, kau yakin kita akan menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini?" tanya ryeowook dengan mata terbelalak menatap yesung. Yesung sangat menyukai ekspresi itu.

"hehehe, aq tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaanmu, jadi aq pesan saja semua ini." yesung memberi jawaban sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya yg tidak gatal.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum.

_"... waktumu hanya 3 hari, ..."_ tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan Tn Siwon menghampiri pelupuk mata wookie. Membuatnya ingat akan targetnya. Dan ini sudah hari ke dua. "Aku tak sanggup," batin wookie pilu, dia hampir meneteskan airmatanya.

"Ryeowookie? waeyo?" suara yesung menyadarkan wookie dari lamunannya,

"Ah, ahni, gwaenchanayo" katanya buru-buru, "yehsungie, boleh aq ke kamar mandimu?"

"nde, di sana," yesung menunjuk ke arah sudut kecil di apartementnya. Dia merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Ryeowook. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku," ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Saat makan, Yesung tahu Ryeowook sdang memikirkan sesuatu. Kegelisahan nempak jelas dari sikapnya Walaupun Ryeowook berusaha bersikap biasa, tapi yesung tahu dia tidak biasa.

"Ryeowookie...," kata yesung saat mereka usai makan dan memandangi kota Seoul dari apartement yesung.

"Nde," ryeowook mnjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak semakin dalam menyukai namja yg menjadi terget terakhirnya ini.

"Saranghae," sebuah kalimat singkat yesung yg hampir membuat jantung wookie loncat seketika.

"Mwo?" wookie makin ingin pingsan rasanya.

"I love you, Kim Ryeo Wook, at the first sight." jantung wookie benar-benar tercabut mendengar pernyataan yesung.

"Tapi..."

"Wae Ryeowookie? Apa kau tak menyukaiku?" yesung mulai bimbang melihat ekspresi wookie.

_"Mana mungkin aku tak menyukaimu? Aku menyukaimu saat pertama aq melihatmu." _batin wookie dalam diam.

"kim Ryeo wook, tatap aku," yesung menghadapkan tubuh wookie ke arahnya.

"Ryeowookie, kau menangis?" yesung melihat butiran permata kecil berjatuhan membentuk garis sungai kecil di pipi ryeowook.

"Ahni, aq... aq hanya kelilipan," wookie dengan sigap mengusap matanya.

Tiba-tiba yesung memeluk tubuh mungil wookie yg berbalut dress sederhana yg anggun, "Jangan menagis chagi..."

_"Kim Yesung, tolong jangan begini... Jangan cintai aku... Aku bukan org yg baik, aku mungkin adalah dewi kematianmu..."_ rintih batin ryeowook.

Tanpa Ryeowook sadari, diamnya telah menjadi sebuah isakan miris di plukan yesung, yg bahkan mampu melumpuhkan yesung.

Ryeowook menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya, kini dia duduk di sofa dekat jendela apaertement yesung. Yesung yang ada di sampingnya hanya mampu berkutat dengan fikirannya akan apa yg terjadi pada pujaan hati barunya itu.

"Yehsungie, bolehkah aku pulang?" tanya ryeowook lirih memecah keheningan.

"Mwo? Pulang" yesung sedikit kaget, "ah, nde, aku akan mengantarmu."

"aniya yehsungie, aku akan lebih baik jika pulang sendiri," ryeowook meyakinkan yesung.

"Tapi...,"

"Percayalah padaku," ucap ryeowook mantap membuat yesung terpaksa menyetujuinya.

Dengan langkah gontai karena perasaan yg berkecamuk di dadanya, Ryeowook berjalan menuju arah yg sama sekali bukan arah tempat tinggalnya.

Dia ingin menemui Choi Siwon.

Seorang pelayan kyeopta menghampiri seorang pria maskulin dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Suruh dia kemari," kata Tn Choi kepada sang pelayan, Lee Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau kemari wookie? Apa kau akan memberiku kejutan manis lebih cepat dari yg aku tentukan?" kata Choi dengan sesungging senyum dingin.

"Ahni, Tn Choi. Aku kemari justru karena aku merasa bahwa aku..." ryeowook terhenti.

"Kenapa wookie?"

"Sepertinya aku tak sanggup melakukan tugas ini," katanya dengan menekan segala rasa yg berkecamuk.

"Mengapa wookie?" tanya Choi, dia nampak tak kaget dengan pernyataan wookie.

Wookie hanya bisa diam.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Ryeowook terbelalak mendengar kalimat terakhir Tn Choi, "dari mana dia tahu?" batinya.

"Wookie, kau tidak akan bisa berbohong dariku. Aku memilikimu dan aku bisa mengetahui segalanya tentangmu." Tn Choi berucap datar dan dingin.

"Tapi Tuan...,"

"Aku tahu kau juga manusia normal yg memiliki perasaan mencintai. Aku juga tidak melarangmu mencintainya," wookie terkesiap dengan pernyataan Choi Siwon.

"TAPI, tidak untuk berhenti dari tugasmu wookie." "Apa kau tidak ingat dengan janjimu dulu?"

Wookie hanya bisa termenung menyadari nasibnya.

"Dia adalah cinta pertamaku, mengapa aku harus melakukan ini padanya?" lirihnya.

"Ini adalah konsekuensimu!" kata Siwon singkat, kemudian pria jangkung itu meninggalkan ryeowook.

**TBC**

gimana lanjutanya?

gaje? aneh? mbulet? ga masuk akal? terlalu pendek?

mian ya klo ceritanya mengecewakan, #bungkuk 180 derajat

bakal update kilat klo byk yg RnR :)

please REVIEW


	2. Chapter 3

**A Love To Kill / FF / 3rd session #penyambung**

Oleh Navyta Kim Yong Lay di YeWook Fanfiction · Sunting Dokumen · Hapus

A Love To Kill

Yesung

Ryoewook

other cast

Anyeong, chingudeul oppadeul eonnideul saengdeul...

sebelumnya mianhae sangat klo lanjutannya rada lama, cz RanRan gy kurang sehat [ huhuhu ^^ ].

Hope u like this...

Hari terakhir dari batas waktu yg ditentukan oleh Tn choi Siwon.

Rrrttt rrrtttt...

"Yeoboseyo"

"Wookie, malam ini semua harus beres. Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun."

klik...

Wookie, termenung mendenger kalimat Tn Choi. Mana mungkin dia akan melakukan hal itu kepada orang yg dia cintai. Ini tidak masuk akal.

Seperti biasa wookie bekerja di bar Kangin sebagai pelayan.

Saat sedang melayani pelanggan, wookie melihat Yehsung memasuki bar tesebut. Wookie buru-buru menghindar sebelum Yesung melihatnya.

namun saepertinya usaha wookie gagal. Karena sedetik kemudian...

"Ryeowookie, tunggu!" namja bermata sipit itu telah menggenggam tangan wookie. "Tunggu wookie, aku ingin berbicara sebentar."

"Mianhae Yesung-ah, aku sibuk." kata wookie sambil menyembunyikan matanya yg mulai merebak.

"Tidak wookie, hanya sebentar. Yakseo!" yesung sedikit memaksa, "Baiklah aku tahu,"

Wooki bingung dengan maksud Yesung.

"Kangin-ah!" yesung melambaikan tangan ke arah kangin di meja DJ, "Aku pinjam wookie sebentar,"

entar mengerti atau tidak, atau karena terhanyut oleh alunan musik dari headphone-nya, kangin mengangguk.

Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah 15 berada dalam mobil Yesung, namun hanya diam yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Ryeowookie, mianhae," dengan ragu Yesung membuka pembicaraan. Ryeowook tetap membisu.

"Mungkin, kau belum siap dengan pernyataanku semalam,"

_"Bukan itu Yesungie, bukan itu. Aku terlalu bahagia dengan pernyataanmu hingga aku hampir mati menghadapi kenyataan ini."_

"Yehsungie..." Ryeowook mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menatap Yesung.

"Nde?"

"Apa... Apa kau..." kata-kata Ryeowook terhenti.

"ada apa Ryeowookie? Katakanlah!" ucap Yesung lembut.

"Apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku walau harus mengorbankan nyawamu?" #jleppp author n yesung gedheg" # air mta Ryeowook mulai merembes.

"Tidak." Yesung menatap Ryeowook dalam.

Ryeowook sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Yesung, namun dia juga lega. Kecewa karena dia menganggap cinta Yesung tidak seperti yg dia harapkan. Namun lega karena Yesung tidak terlalu mencintainya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu walau kau aku harus mati ditanganmu." lanjut Yesung.

"Ryeowook membelalak kaget, "A... Apa maksudmu?"

"Ryeowookie, aku tahu segalanya. Aku tahu akan hubunganmu dengan Choi Siwon. Dan aku juga tahu tentang target terakhirmu," ucap Yesung dengan nada dibuat sehalus mungkin dan berharap tidak membuat Wookie terkejut. Namun gagal.

"Ja jdi kau...?" Wookie menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Mianhae Yehsungie. Jeongmal mianhae, hiks..." Ryeowook benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Jangan menangis Ryeowookie. Ini bukan salahmu." Yesung memeluk wookie.

"Tidak. Ini salahku. Aku bersalah padamu, hiks"

"Berhentilah menangis sebelum aku benar-benar mati melihat air matamu" Yesung menyeka bulir bening di mata Ryeowook. "Aku tahu ini bukan keinginanmu."

"Apa yang kau tahu tentangku, Yehsungie?"

"Segalanya.", "Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tahu apa masalahmu, aku tahu hubunganmu dg choi Siwon, aku juga tahu tentang misimu. Namun, satu hal yg harus kau tahu Ryeowookie,"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung tak percaya.

"tidak sepenuhnya yg kau tahu dari Choi Siwon adalah benar adanya,"

"A apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti," Ryeowook benar-benar innocent.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi tidak disini." Yesung menjalankan mobilnya.

**TBC**

Mianhae chingu semua, part ini hanya penyambung untuk part berikutnya...

mian bgt klo trlalu pendek n mengecewakan...

klo ada yg baca please tinggalkan jejak ya...

RCL dri readers adl nafas untuk ff ini.

Gomawo

With Love

Choi RanRan


End file.
